The legend of Zelda and the notebook of death
by Nalix364
Summary: Link, Zelda and Gannon lose their memory and is thrown into the death note world.
1. Prolog

▲▲Prologue: The legend of Zelda and the note book of death ▲▲

"Gannon! Give back Zelda you son of a deku scrub!" Link yelled as he ran into Gannon's chamber.

"Hey, I resent that!" Gannon attempted to retort.

"I'll kill you for killing countless including my own parents and yours for a matter of fact" link said looking more and more confused by the minute. "Well that doesn't matter all that matters is your death as payment for all the count less evils you have brought upon Hyrule!"

They both drew their swords and prepared for the heat of battle that they both knew would end in one of their deaths. They both circled around each other looking for an opening that they knew they could use to their own advantage.

"So Link, Have you've given thought to your funeral music?" Gannon attempted to taunt Link curling his lips into a snarl.

"No not really I thought I had a few years to think about it." Link said thoughtfully keeping a close eye on Gannon.

Link drew back and leapt at Gannon their swords hitting with a resounding clang. Gannon pushed link back with much force that threw link back his head hitting the wall behind him. Gannon drew his hands back and gathers all his energy into his hands into a ball of dark magic.

"Now you die hero of time!" Gannon nearly shrieked throwing the ball at Link.

It nearly missing link as he pulls out a bow and arrow of light and shoots for his enemy. It hits Gannon square in the chest. Gannon grabs the arrow and pulls it out of his chest, He then proceeds to gather more energy and throw it at link again. Link got hit square in the chest and drops to the ground.

Gannon seeing the seemingly lifeless body of Link grabs Zelda and runs through a portal hoping to get away if link gets back up. Link getting back up runs through as well.

Author note:

Yay my first chapter. Well this is my first time posting something like this I hope its good. Well I don't own Zelda or death note so yeah… Rate or Comment if you feel like it!


	2. Chapter 1

It felt like he was smashed againt the wall by a goron and then trampled by a mob of Zoras. In other words his head hurt like hell and he felt numb all over.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he muttered slowly opening his eyes to find himself in a room covered with white walls that looked way to white in his opinion. He looked down to see a white bed with weird metal frames and white sheets. 'What is up with these people and white?' he thought as he looked at the weird metal machine that kept beeping and was really starting to get on his nerves. There was a bag hooked up to a pole with some strange red liquid flowing down a tube and into his arm but he could tell it was trying to help so he looked on the other side of the room to see several other things he did not recognize.

"Oh! Your up! ok, now listen carefully I can't stay in this realm for long" the voice was a little peppy but held a kindness with no bounds. A little green ball appeared twinkling. "I'm the goddess Fayore, I can't reach you in my true form due to the bounderes of these two worlds. This world is in great danger and I sent you and two others here to help it." She said with a hint of sadness. She waited for him to digest what she said before continuing. "You with the power of courage will learn the ways of this world through the span of 7 years and join with the other two and take down the evil that will pass over this world in due time, Link it is your duty as the hero of time to save this world of evil!" The green ball started to flicker as she said her final words to him. "Sorry but all your weapons are gone due to this worlds rules in society. but your ocarina will help you in due time I've bestown new powers on it of which I can't explain." The ball completely disapears and left link wondering what just happened.

A nurse wearing a white button-up top and a light pink skirt walked in. She had an angel face with short blond hair that stoped at her sholders. "Well I'm glad to see your awake" She said walking over to him and sitting in a chair. "How do you feel?" She asked politely.

"Well my head hurts pretty bad and I-" He cut off abruptly as he tryed to remember who he was. He knew his name was link because that goddess fayore told him. But the more he tryed to remember the more his head hurt.

The nurse looked at him frowning "You what?"

"I can't remember who I am" He said his eyes widening as he began to panic.

The nurse noticing what was going was quick and told him to relax and steady his breathing before he hurt himself. "What can you remember?"

"My name, and a few terms fayore, Goron, Zora, Deku, Din, Nayru, and Zelda. But I have no clue what any of them means" He said looking up at the nurse tearfully. "And I don't remember my voice being so sqeeky"

"I'm afrad you have amnesia the doctors ran some tests while you where out" She said sadly "But its not to severe and can be cured over time"

Link perked up "So what happens now?"

"Well we couldn't find an ID on you or a number on you so where guessing your an orphen"

Link nodded his head thought fully but winced when he did his head still hurt pretty bad."That makes sence and for some reason deku points out when you said orphen."

"That's odd well If your an orphen then you will be sent to an orphanage where someone will be able to adopt you"

"What do you mean I'm an adult"

"No I'm sorry hun but you look about 10 to me"

"Ack! It's true..."

"Dont feel bad hun. I'm sure it's just the amnesia" She stands from the chair and gives him a smile. "sorry I have to go, I have other pasionts to treat"

"That's ok I'm kinda tired anyway's" Link said as his eyes started to droop a little.

"That's normal this was alot to take in get some rest and you should be clear to be transfered to the orphanage by the end of the week." She says as she makes her was to the door and gently shuts it leaving link alone in the room.

His eyes continue to droop and soon sleep takes him completely. 


End file.
